creationfandomcom-20200215-history
Comedy World
Comedy World ''(often shortened to ''CW) is a British-American animated comedy series created by Gary Sauls (founder of Chatterbox Productions). It made its debut on Disney Channel on October 5, 1997, and ended its run on January 28, 2005, with 5 seasons and 120 episodes. It is currently airing reruns on Orange Otter Network. The show is rated TV-Y7, or, in some cases, TV-Y7-FV. Synopsis Two brothers, Eric and PC Guy have been left in their house alone while their parents are out in order to set a world record for the longest honeymoon. However, these two brothers are always up for action-packed adventures in their hometown, Lakeside City. Episodes *See List of Comedy World episodes Setting The show takes place at Lakeside City (sometimes referenced as "Lakeside"), the biggest city in Florida. Ironically, there is no lake at Lakeside City. Characters tend to age in some episodes. For example, Eric turned 11 in the season 1 episode, Happy Birthday, and PC Guy turned 14 in The Bad Birthday. Lakeside City was put on a floating timeline after Dallas' Birthday. It wore off in the series finale, Wrapping Up. Development In March 1994, the series creator Gary Sauls sketched a picture of a very early version of PC Guy (who was named "Benjamin" at the time) slipping on a banana peel. He wrote in cruel handwriting "THE AGONY!!". Originally, Sauls wanted to make a sitcom about a nerd suffering bad luck in his life, but once he pitched the pilot to TBS, executives weren't amused, so he abandoned the thought of making a show for almost a year. In February 1995, Sauls decided to create a children's series mainly intended for boys. So, he thought about creating Comedy World because "some of the episodes reminds him of his misadventures as a child." CW was also the first show he was going to produce, so he "wanted to see if this cartoon will be a success." In October 1995, Sauls storyboarded episodes 1-10. The early storyboards were unusual; for example, some had the sight of blood. "I was out of my mind," Sauls said. "I was literally in my bedroom for 3 months. Some days were like being stranded on an island, because all I could do was draw and draw and draw and draw." In March 1997, Sauls tried to pitch the pilot to several channels. After Disney Channel executives saw the show's concept 5 hours later, they were impressed, so they gave Comedy World a chance. It finally premiered on October 5, 1997. Home video releases VHS *Adventures in Lakeside City *Cartoon Crack-Ups *Eager Eric *Peeved PC Guy *An Otterly Odd Crossover *The Telltale TV *Christmas Chronicles *Dangerous Dallas *Crazy Antics DVD *Adventures in Lakeside City (Reprint) *Cartoon Crack-ups (Reprint) *Hometown Heroes *Lakeside Has No Lake *Best of Comedy World *The Complete 1st Season *The Complete 2nd Season *The Complete 3rd Season *The Complete 4th Season *The Complete 5th Season *The Complete Comedy World Series Reception Ratings When Comedy World debuted, it started to attract a fair amount of viewers. Once season 2 premiered, the number of ratings increased. Circa April 2000, it was the highest rated weekday night and Saturday morning cartoon ever. On weekdays, the time slot for Comedy World was 7/6pm central. On weekends, it was 10:00/9:00am central. Critical response The show currently holds a rating of 7.8/10 on IMDb and an 8.6/10 on TV.com. Cancellation aftermath After Comedy World was canceled, reruns continued to air until June 20, 2005, causing a huge disappointment for many fans. However, on September 9, 2010, reruns were moved to Disney XD but only lasted a week. As a result of protests made by the fandom, reruns returned to television yet again on the 24/7 Disney Junior channel on September 3, 2012. It went through a 2-year run before getting picked up by Orange Otter Network on September 20, 2014. In January 2016, the show has went silent, but it is still available on OON's on demand service. Category:Television shows Category:Comedy World